How We Are
by alice-underground188
Summary: Puck and Santana made each other the way they were, now they have to live with it. Pick and Santana drama, and a baby, but the baby is not the main purpose of this story. Foul Language. Sexual Content.


**Just the Way You Are**

**Author's note: Their first week back from summer vacation. Enjoy. Please review. Your input is greatly appreciated.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. I don't own the any of the characters._

She was sitting on the soft green grass at _their _spot. The spot where they always hooked up at, the spot where they can be themselves, the spot that nobody else knew existed. It was at the park, behind a couple of bushes and trees, and if you look down you can see the city.

Usually being at that spot she was happy, but she was kind of sad, she was thinking, thinking: Why did this always happen to her? Why when she finally rises to the top, someone knocks her down?

When Quinn Fucking Fabray, got pregnant, and all her power was handed to Santana, she just smiled, sure she felt bad that Quinn got knocked up, felt bad that her parents kicked her out, and felt bad that people pushed her around the halls, but she had things going on in her life too and she didn't always want to be living in Quinn's shadow.

She wanted something of her own. And when she finally got it she smirked and laughed inside, while Quinn was slowly crumbling to the floor, but that was last year.

This year she thought things were going to be easier, that finally, people can see her more than just Quinn Fabray's little follower, but no. Quinn dug herself out of the dirt, and once again Santana was second summer after sophomore year, she would text Puck, and a few times he would fall to his knees trying to get in her pants, but mostly, he blew her off, making up some lame excuse and she'd find out later that he was with _her_. That really pissed her off, she was never rejected, especially not by Noah Puckerman.

She never would admit it to anyone, hell, it was hard for her to admit it to herself. She was falling in love with Puck, but why? He was a jerk to her, and only used her for sex. But that was only the appearance they had, in reality, he can be sweet, and funny, and romantic. But only when the two of them were alone. Around other people, she was the mean cheerleader, and he was the sexaholic jock. The reason behind her summer surgery wasn't because she was insecure, hell she's kind of conceited, but it was to get him to notice her more, and so he can stop talking about Quinn.

When Quinn dumped him during the summer, because he was too immature or some shit, she knew Puck would be heartbroken , but maybe, just maybe, after her surgery he'll want her came back to reality when she heard an awkward cough. She looked around and saw Puck standing there, staring at her."Ugh" She hissed at him and rolled her eyes, "how did you know I was here?" she asked."You weren't at cheerios practice so I asked Britt where you were at, and she didn't know, so I went to your house, your car wasn't there, so I went to the diner, you weren't there either, so then I came here, plus I saw your car parked in the parking lot" He said smirking.

"You were looking for me? Why horny already?" she said as she faced him.

"What's your problem?' he asked as he sat next to her

She sighed, turned her head, wiped a stray tear away from her cheek, put on her bitch face and looked straight ahead, not acknowledging his existence."Silent treatment?" He asked, sitting besides scoffed and looked at him."Really San? We're gunna fight on the first week of school? I don't even know why I haven't done shit" he said as he turned his head straight ahead."Oh okay, yeah, you never do anything wrong, your perfect, just like fucking Quinn" She said as she got up.

He got up after her and said, "Is that what this is about? Quinn?'"Well what else would it be about? You blew me off practically all summer to be with her. Okay we didn't need to have sex, but I could of used a friend, Brittany was lost in the sewers, and I wanted to turn to you, but you ditched me for her! So was she worth it? Losing a ten year friendship with me, so you can be Quinn's lap dog?" She began crying again, "Was she?""Stop" He growled, "San.." he rubbed her shoulders, " why can't girls just be satisfied with how they are and stop comparing themselves to something they know they can't be?""So your saying I cant be perfect?" she said as she pulled away from his embrace, staring at him with angry eyes."No San I didn't mean it like that.. I meant to say that, Quinn may be perfect," He stopped when he saw how that got her even more mad. "okay, no, she's not all that, her hair is a mess when she barley wakes up"

She smirked, he thought that was good, but then she said, "fuck off" and walked towards the bush that moves as an followed after her, trying to explain himself, but she kept Puck got home all he was thinking about was how he can cheer Santana up. He has noticed how sad she's been, with cheerios stuff, family issues, and she felt bad for Kurt's dad, because of how close Kurt and his dad are, Santana and her dad don't really get along, and Puck knew that. He wanted to make her feel better and see her beautiful smile again. Puck fell asleep thinking that glee club is making him soft... Trying to think of ways to cheer Santana up. Santana, on the other hand, was thinking about when they were kids, the good times they had, and when they didn't have to worry about social status or teen pregnancies. And how they were best friends and played tag together. Remembering how hard it was to make friends at a new school, she was seven when her parents moved to Lima. She met Noah when he was stealing some kids crayon and one accidentally rolled over to her. She handed it to him and he smiled, and asked her if she wanted to help him take his cool sharpener too. She knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway. They were inseparable after that. Finn and Brittany didn't come until first grade. It wasn't until 6th grade when Finn told Santana that Puck had a crush on her.

She found an old picture of her and Puck's first date, summer 2006 at a carnival, he won her a bear and after they shared their first kiss. She fell asleep with it in her next day when glee club met, Puck boldly rose his hand and stood up."I was wanted to sing a song, to someone I've known for a long time" his eyes rolled to Santana, "I just wanted to let her know how I feel."Puck grabs a stool, placing it in the middle of the room, "Santana". She is hesitant at first and looks at Brittany. Brittany and Artie push Santana playfully and tell her to go sit down. Santana warily sits down looking at Puck with a raised nods to the piano guy, who then skillfully plays the intro to "_Just The Way You Are." _Puck starts to sing and the glee club claps. His eyes glued on Santana the whole time. She looks warily at Quinn to see her reaction. Quinn seems impressed that Puck had a pulse again and smiles slightly. She secretly does still want Puck, but as of right now, it seems like Puck has no feelings for her at all, but she knew she pushed him finishes the song and everyone claps, Santana smiles and goes to her seat, blushing. He catches Quinn's gaze and grins at her. She bites her lip and nods, mouthing "that was sweet" to glee club Santana pushes Puck against some lockers."What were you thinking I turned red in front of the entire glee club?" She asked him while smiles and says, "so you liked it?"She shyly smiles at smiles back and said, "It sucks when your mad at me, and I wanted to let you know that your fine just the way you are, and.." He whispers in her ear, "you didn't have to get a boob job to get me to notice you""It wasn't for you," she denies, looking away."I notice you, San..." he grabs her waist and pulls her faces him, and he kisses her softly, "I missed you.."She kisses him again with more force, "I missed you too."Puck wasn't completely lying. He did miss Santana, and even though, they fought, and cheated on each other, hey told each other everything, other than Brittany, Puck was the only other person she trusted. He always took care of her, threw everything. She looks at his lips and whispers, "thank you."He takes her hand in his, "come on, I'll give you a ride."As they walk to Puck's car, Santana notices Quinn staring at Puck and Santana holding hands, all Santana does is grin and get in his arrive to her house. She smiles at him and thanks him with a kiss. And he says bye by spanking her ass when she got out of his car. She runs inside her house and waves to him secretly from the front porch, her parents didn't approve of boys. He grins at her before driving the first time ever, she didn't care if she was second best, as long as she had him.


End file.
